Admission
by gordiesplace
Summary: A quick Brennan/Angela one shot with an admission.


The small meeting over the latest case ended, Booth got up and said to Brennan,"OK, I have to run back to the Hoover building for a few hours, if you come up with any new info let me know right away."

"OK, we'll be sure to do that." Brennan replied.

His eyes lingered on Brennan for a moment, then he turned, nodded to the others, and left.

Brennan watched him leave, then looked at the empty doorway for a few seconds after Booth had disappeared through it, sighed quickly, the looked down at the files in front of her.

Everyone else left one by one, but Angela lagged behind, and when the last person was out the door, she closed it and turned to Brennan.

"Y'know", she said, "You're gonna have to look elsewhere."

"Excuse me Angela? Look for what?"

"A mate. A life's partner. Maybe even a husband if you decide to take that leap, even though you don't believe in it. "

"I.....what?.....I don't understand......." a clearly confused Brennan attempted.

"Stop waiting for Booth." Angela said.

"Waiting for Booth? For what? To do what?" Brennan asked, her brows knitted.

"Waiting for Booth to be yours. You should give that idea up."

"But...but, what makes you think....." Brennan said

"Oh c'mon Temp, I'm not stupid. Stop denying it, you have the hots for Booth."

"Well he is a remarkable example of male......"

"Don't go into scientific technobabble, sweetie. I know you want him,maybe even love him."

"No!" Brennan said, shaking her head and her hands waving in denial in front of her, "I don't love him!! We're just friends and partners and........"

"He's totally wrong for you anyway."

"....and that's all there is to........what?" Brennan asked, confused again.

"He's all wrong for you, he's not up to your caliber."

"Just what do you mean by...."

"C'mon sweetie, you're a genius!! You're one of the most respected anthropologists in the country, maybe the whole world, you're an internationally famous author, you're beautiful beyond words, you're rich, and what is he?"

"He's...." Brennan began.

"He's a glorified beat cop in a cheap suit" Angela sneered. "He's not in your league by a mile!!"

"Angela , how can you..."

"You need to look for a millionair, a prince, a business tycoon, not some stupid low brow dork with a badge and a gun and a brain the size of a...."

"WAIT! SHUT UP!!" Brennan yelled. "How can you say that??!! I thought Booth was your.."

"He's hot, yeah, I might do him in a pinch, if I feel like slumming sometime. but what someone like you see's in him is beyond me..."Angela sneered again.

"He's NOT stupid!!" Brennan shouted, angered beyond reason at the betrayal she felt was coming from one of Booth's closest friends.  
" He's one of the most intelligent men I have ever met!! He does the job he does because he wants to help people and not hurt them!! He's understanding!!He's sensitive!! He's caring...."

"He's a lout" Angela growled.

"He cares about people!" Brennan went on, ignoring Angela's latest jab. "He's loyal and brave and loves children and he's always been there for any of us when we needed it and he'd do anything without question for his friends!!

"He's a low paid civil servant, he's so far below you're strata its ridiculous! Angela said.

Brennan's eyes flamed intense blue as her anger soared at this last attack.  
"He the sweetest...he's the most...he's the best man I have ever known and I won't let you say such things about him because I love him and......"

A look of shock swept across Brennan's face.

"OH!!!" Brennan said in surprise......."oh my.... oh my oh my...."

"What was that last bit?", Angela asked, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my.....I.......he....YOU!!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Angela.  
"You manipulated me into saying......."

"The truth? What's in your heart? What you really feel?" Angela said, a smug smirk and a raised eyebrow on her face.

"I....uh....." Brennans furrowed brow cleared.....then she slowly nodded...."I do....oh my......I really do......love him...."

"Well" Angela said, leaning on Brennan's desk, a satisfied look on her face, "We finally got that little admission out of the way. Bout time. I thought I was gonna have to clock you with a crowbar or something to get that out of you. Now that YOU finally realize that you are in love, all we have to do is get BOOTH to realize it too."

"Sooooo"...... Angela said in a low whisper, as Brennan leaned closer, "Here's the plan......." 


End file.
